


May the Sun be my Witness

by MessedUpHair



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bad Ending, Bad English, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Men Crying, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpHair/pseuds/MessedUpHair
Summary: "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"





	May the Sun be my Witness

"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"   
"Yes." Smittys voice was thin, choked by his tears. He had not cried when they decided to kill John, during the trip here or when their weapons hit his boyfriend dead on. But now, seeing John lying in a growing puddle of his own blood, speckled with red and his beautiful hair in a messed up halo around his head, Smitty couldn't stop the tears. John’s voice was pained, but loving and kind, full of acceptance. Smitty smiled down at John, tears running down his cheeks and it hurt John to see him cry. Oh, how he wished to pull Smitty into his arms, rocking him back and forth, petting his hair and whispering that everything would be fine eventually. But he couldn’t. He promised, he would never lie to Smitty and he never did. So he just watched his boyfriend standing above him, hiccupping and sobbing, while John felt his blood leaving his body. His inner organs were confused, not knowing what to do now and his brain had stop processing the pain in his body. The only feeling he had left, was love towards his boyfriend and hatred towards himself. He should have been more careful, he should have listened to his inner voice, telling him that something was off. He should have taken out Smitty more. He should have surprised him with a vacation, a day at the fair park, a nice picnic, a little note saying "I love you.". He should have done so much more. 

"Yes, I am." Smittys whole body shook from his sobs. He had to do it, he knew. He had no other choice. They should have been more careful, they were experienced enough to know. But they made a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake and Smitty wished, he could go back in time. Change the outcome, save John and continue with their life happily together. But he couldn't. And the time was ticking. John was bleeding out and soon he would feel the pain from it. His blood would sweep into his lungs, slowly suffocating him, he'd be throwing up and dying in the worst way possible. Smitty had to do it and do it quick. 

"I'm so sorry.", he whispered, aiming his gun at Johns head. "I'm so, so sorry."   
"Don't be." Johns voice came out forced, slightly gurgled and both knew that time was running out. "Just... do it." The pain was coming back.   
"I love you.", cried Smitty, forcing a smile through his tears.   
"I love you too. Now do it. Shoot me." Smitty didn't move. "You have to."   
"Yes,", he nodded his head to reassure himself, "I do." He unlocked the gun. "I'm sorry, love." John coughed and spat blood, bending his back violently in pain. And Smitty shot. It echoed loud in his ears, John’s body hit the floor and relaxed. His gorgeous eyes wide open, looking to their kitchen window. It was a nice day outside. Smitty watched, as Johns blood slowly creep over the floor, almost calming and strangely beautiful to watch. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, the gun in his hand as light as a feather. It was bizarre.   
"Good job." The head of the gang patted his shoulder before looking down at John. He didn't say anything and after a short moment, he left. The rest of the guys began to pile out of their home, leaving without a second thought and got into their vans. The front door shut, engines started screeching and within a second, they were gone.   
Smitty stood alone in their kitchen, looking at John at his feet, how the sunlight glistered on the deep red across the floor, reflecting in wide open eyes and how it threw a shadow of a broken man hoovering over a dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I finished my first Krii7y fic and one of my first works that I wrote in english. Please have mercy on my writing!


End file.
